1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, image forming method, and recording medium storing a program.
2. Background Art
It is difficult to satisfy demand for high-resolution and high-speed printing capabilities by conventional multi-pass printing. Generally, high-speed printing can be achieved by improving resolution of a recording head. Since it is technically difficult to manufacture nozzles with a narrow pitch, typically multiple printer heads are disposed in parallel but offset half a pitch in the direction of the nozzle row to improve the resolution of the recording head. However, irregularity in image density occurs due to differences in ejection characteristics among adjacent recording heads since it is comprised of multiple recording heads.
Conventionally, correction technologies that shift the whole recording head and eliminate these differences by adjusting the driving waveform applied to the recording heads (e.g., JP-H04-133741-A) or executing gradation correction (e.g., JP-2005-280068-A) have been proposed. Also, a technology to correct density distribution within a given recording head in units of nozzles or a block comprised of multiple nozzles has been proposed as well.
However, in the conventional correction technologies described above, while it is possible to keep uniformity of gradation, quality of granularity deteriorates since image granularity is not considered.